In with the new
by ash321
Summary: It's a story about Salex it takes after 2x20..wrote it a while back..little did i know that on the next wp Alex and Sean were going to kiss..sooo anyway bad at summaries..this is my first salex story and my first story here so pls any comments are welcomed..i love writing stuff not quite sure if i'm cut out for it but i hope for the best!My native language is not english so sorry!


It was cold and air was blowing through the opened was walking around the corridors of an abandoned mansion located in the woods of was probably very expensive... warning outside the door informed that the previous owner had to move because the house was got her flashlight out and started scanning the area, she walked in what was supposed to be a living room...the only sign of it was a grey velur sofa a coffee table that didn't quite match and a fireplace that hadn't been used in a very long place had potential Alex moved on to what seemed to be the way to the dind't expect the hand that came behind her and shut her mouth...

TREE DAYS EARLIER

"I don't want to risk it, now more than ever after we blew up his money, Percy is bound to use the nuclear bomb in some horrific way to get back his funds"-Nikita was walking around in her workout clothes, full of anxiety and fear of whats to happen next."We need to nip this in the bud and fast".

"So what do we do?Storm Devision and say "hey Percy, can we have your bomb please""-Birkoff as always with his sarcastic wit managed to annoy everyone in the room."Ohh come on nerd have a little faith"-Nikita was smiling at him causing him to frown."Have faith in what exactly?"  
"In me of course"-she was smirking now and Birkoff did not like it."Oh Nikki I know you are good but there are hundreds of division troops out there and honey they are going to kick your ass...in fact they are going to kick all of our asses"-he continued looking at Michel, Alex and Sean who were in the room the whole time, they were trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"For crying out loud Birkoff I'm not saying that we are storming division"-Nikita said in frustration"what i'm trying to say is that when Percy got the black boxes he gave them to the guardians to protect...now what do you think he would do with a bomb that it is with the same importance".  
"So you think that the bomb is with one of the guardians"-Alex narrowed her eyebrowse"but i thought you killed the last one"."Knowing Percy, he must have replaced them before their bodies got cold."-Michael joined the conversation.

"So what DO we do?"-Sean asked with his grim still had problems dealing with his mom's death but he was getting there..thanks to Alex..he quickly looked at her..God she was so beautiful with her black jeans, grey top and hair pulled in a ponytail, her eyes were so blue just like the sea that was stiring outside."Well we try and contact Owen, Birkoff can get on with that, and than we figure out if he knows who the new guardian or guardians might if there are more than one we separate and find them."-Nikita's instructions got Sean out of his fantasies which included Alex and if she knew what he was thinking about she would probably beat him to death.

PRESENT DAY/NIGHT

Alex swung her hand so she could hit her attacker."Whoa, whoa easy soldier"-Sean ducked just in time..barly."Sean what are you doing sneaking up on me like that"-with her heart beating like it wanted to get out of her chest and not sure if it was just from the scare, Alex eyed Sean trying to be serious"What are you doing here anyway, aren't you suppose to be in Chicago looking for your guardian?""My guardian is not our guy..he hasn't been in the loop latley, maybe it has to do with the fact that he is a drunk now"-Sean went to close the windows and then sat on the sofa which wasn't all that clean he found with regret."I was wondering why you werent bruised and bleeding, the guy was probably swinging the wrong way"-amused by the picture Alex sat against him on the coffee table..which well wasn't cleaner that the sofa.

"I'm offended, you don't think that I can beat a guarian by myself"-his pout made her smile bigger."So what are you doing here and how did you found me?"-she asked."Birkoff put trackers on the cars just in case, and I'm here to help out...you know in case this guardian does not turn out to be a drunk"."Mhm, I see"-Alex laughed-"Well that is all very sweet but...there is two of us and only one sofa"-they both looked at the sofa and after that at each other..there were no smiles or jokes anymore, just pure sexual tension that they both were trying to fight for some reason...TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
